1. Field
Embodiments relate to a clothing dryer and a control method thereof that reduces power consumption without increasing drying time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clothing dryer is an apparatus that supplies hot air heated by a hot air heater into a drum having clothing to be dried placed therein during the rotation of the drum to dry the clothing. The clothing dryer may be classified as an exhaust type clothing dryer in which high-temperature and high-humidity air, having passed through the drum, is discharged out of the clothing dryer or a condensing type clothing dryer in which moisture is removed from high-temperature and high-humidity air, having passed through the drum, and the air is supplied into the drum.
In the clothing dryer, the hot air heater to heat air is turned on/off based on dryness of the clothing, internal humidity of the drum, temperature of air (exhaust air) discharged from the outlet of the drum after drying the clothing, etc. However, the hot air heater is controlled to maintain a predetermined temperature period until the drying is completed, with the result that excessive energy is consumed in a second half of a drying period, thereby lowering energy efficiency.